Stranded:Doughnut Shop
by andrew.matlack
Summary: It's back for the Sequel, Chris Griffin, Lucy Loud, Susan And Mary Test, Mr. Smiley and even Mr. Herriman who's return from last time are going to an old doughnut shop for a million dollars, only the question is, which one shall it be? You'll have to read it for yourself!


A/N: This is my second "Stranded" story, only this time, it concludes 6 contestants, one less then my last one, and the contestants are Mr. Herrian from "Foster's" and my last "Stranded" story, Susan and Mary Test from "Johnny Test", Lucy Loud from "The Loud House", Chris Griffin from "Family Guy" and Mr. Smiley from "Steven Universe", and the location is the doughnut shop.

As we open the story up with the doughnut shop, the narrator said "This is a doughnut shop, and inside the doughnut shop, it has 6 contestants, Mr. Herriman, Susan And Mary Test, Lucy Loud, Chris Griffin, and Mr. Smiley." as they get inside the shop. "You know the rule, once you leave the doughnut shop, you loose, the last one in the doughnut will get to take home $1,000,000.00."

As we see the contestants get to appear. "Let's see how long they get to be stranded" as "Stranded" shown in a "Steven Universe"-Style logo.

As they contestants began with Day 1.

"Okay everyone, this is it," said Mr. Smiley with a smile. "It looks like that we're going to be that we're going to stay here until one of us wins $1,000,000.00."

"Sigh, I hope that this haven't gone already." said Lucy. "I'm already here." said Chris.

As Mr. Herriman stands up and said "My name is Mr. Herriman, and the last time I was playing the game, I thought that they changed the rules."

"Yes but you were tricked." said Susan. "And you'll won't get tricked again." said Mary.

"Uh, I heard that you've already won." said the emo girl. "Really? I won already?" surprised Mr. Herriman. "Whoo-Hoo!" As he gets to hop out of the store, he heard the alarms. "Oh no, not again!" as the guards get to take him away. "Well, it was worth a shot." replied Susan.

As Mr. Herriman's name has been faded away, the narrator said "With Mr. Herriman Gone, only 5 Contestants remaining, as they get to feel that they might had to show some tactic as we go into Day 7." as Chris gets to poke Mr. Smiley. "Hey, quit it, stop it, stop it!" Smiley protested as Chris laughed. "Stop it, I say, stop it!" As Mr. Smiley gets out of the store as he screams.

As the alarms go off, the guards had to take Mr. Smiley away.

"Thank goodness, we don't have to deal with him anymore." said Susan. "Thank goodness." as Mr. Smiley's name faded out as the narrator said "With Mr. Smiley gone, only 4 contestants remain, they had to make us sure that they're going to make sure that they're going to survive as possible as they're going to feel that they might had to get along very well and now we're into day 15 as things sure could get a little inspiring."

As the final four gets to be relaxing in the doughnuts shop. "Man, I Got to get something to eat." said Lucy. "I bet that I can eat those doughnuts." as Susan realized about it. "Doughnuts?" as she goes up to Lucy and Chris. "You mean that we haven't got a bite to eat in those 15 days and you're holding on us!"

As Susan gets to leave, Mary warns her. "Huh, Susan, I Wouldn't do that-" but was too late, Susan heard the sirens and got taken away. "At least can I take these doughnuts to go?" she asked. "I need them when I get a break with my twin sister!"

"Worth a warning shot." said Mary.

As Susan's name has been faded, Mary was the only twin sister left. "With Susan gone, only 3 contestants are left, and now on Day 21, they get to vote off one of their own off the doughnuts shop, who can it be?" as the Narrator explains it, the contestants are voting to see which one as Chris gets to vote for "Mary".

"I'm voting for Mary so I could have fun with the goth girl." Chris Explain.

As Mary gets to vote for "Lucy". "I'm voting for Lucy because she's been like that since day one."

"Don't you worry Mary, I'll have to take care of you, after all, you're smart and I'm stupid." Chris said.

As Lucy gets up to her next. "Don't worry, it's going to be girls all the way, and the best part is, I don't think that could be possible." as Mary changes her vote, she cross off Lucy's name and wrote down her own. "There, I'm voting for myself, is everyone happy now?" as the sirens answer by going off, the guards gets to be take Mary away. "That's right, take me away." as Chris smiles at Lucy.

As Mary's name faded away from the list, the narrator said "And then there were 2, Lucy Loud and Chris Griffin, one of them will win $1,000,000.00, the other will leave here with nothing, who will the winner be?"

As Lucy starts to sweat, she notices that Chris is starting to stair as she gets to be that she was driven crazy as she noticed it. "Come on, you're the idiot, please! do something!"

"Sorry Luce, I can't do anything about it." Said Chris.

"Come on, laugh, sing, anything do take my mind off it, It's already day 39 and I need you to do something about it!"

As Chris gets an idea. "What do you get when you cross an cat and a dog?"

"I don't know, what do you get a cat and a dog?" Lucy asked. "A Catdog!" as he laughs.

"What's a Catdog?" asked Lucy as she starts to freak out. "What's a Catdog?" as she gets to Scratched on the window binds. "WHAT'S A CATDOG!" as she gets to pound on the window. "WHAT'S A CATDOG?!" she gets out the doughnut shop as she leaves the store screaming as she gets to taken away by the guards. "And the winner..." The Narrator announced. "Chris Griffin."

As Chris gets to leave the doughnut shop, he shouts "I win!" as he gets to dance. "That's right, dance, dance, dance." the Narrator told the now-winner.

The end

Please leave some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


End file.
